Heat
by Miundel
Summary: Night time. Two boys in bed. Teenage problems ensue. I'm not even sorry. Hijack, kinda smutty and fluff.


RoTG/HttyD crossover  
Jack/Hiccup  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the words and the way they're put together  
Word count: 1343

Author's notes: I can't believe I'm doing that. What did you do to me?  
Another attempt at writing in English. Just remember I'm not a native speaker so bear with me please. I'm quite anxious about it.  
I really want to thank the **amazing Spaceycrazylady**for beta-reading and the advices. 3

Story is based on four drawings I made. Kinda inspirational I must say. This ship is killing me.

**Please enjoy it Hijackers, it's all because of you. 3**

* * *

Hiccup was already in bed when Jack climbed into the house. He got carried away with his job, so meticulous and concentrated in covering houses in perfect snow he lost track of time, again. The window was left open just slightly, especially for him. He liked that. To see he was expected and welcome, in this special place in the world. It felt nice.

"Hiccup, are you asleep?" he asked quietly. He couldn't help being a little disappointed and angry with himself for turning up this late.

A grumbling, pillow-muffed sound answered him. "MmJack…? M'sorry it's been a long day." The younger boy answered without even lifting his head but in the relative obscurity Jack caught the glimpse of a half-closed eye perking from the pillow.

Jack smiled. Putting down his staff against the wall he hopped gracefully to land softly on Hiccup's bed, right behind where his sleeping form was. He then plopped down to snuggle into the other boy's back, sighing with satisfaction. He was happy to simply hug him, to touch somebody after so many years of not being able to do so.

His hand made its way under Hiccup's arm to rest on his chest, and he relished in the emanating warmth he had learned to appreciate and love.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes snapped open. He was drifting to sleep, lazily letting slumber crawl upon him, when Jack invited himself into his bed. Again. And slid his hands over him. Again.

Damn that sent shivers through his whole body. Not from the coldness of Jack's hand - no, it was something else.

As if it was something new to him. Since the day their lips found each other for the first time and it became clear what these strange, eerie feelings they shared were, it had been worse with every passing day. Today was one of those days, he thought wearily. He was fully awake now.

Jack snuggling happily against his back, his hair tickling his neck, one of his hands keeping him closer and now, that familiar feeling of warmth on his cheeks, his heartbeat increasing rapidly, and this tingling sensation in his stomach making its way even lower - all was familiar. And much too unsettling.

He did his best to keep calm and act cool, detached, as always, stilling his breath with total self-control. 'Nothing's happening. Just go back to sleep. All is ok,' he tried to convince himself.

* * *

Jack noted something was wrong with the boy he held so close in his arms.

"Hiccup? What's wrong? You're breathing heavily."

"Ts'nothing," the other growled, face still in his pillow, more and more annoyed with himself and his damn body, acting all stupid and on its own.

Jack took some seconds to think about this, but he wasn't so slow he wouldn't understand. It hit him suddenly. The sudden warmth, the tightness, and the erratic breathing Hiccup was doing his best to hide.

Wow, he wasn't planning for this to happen.

"Are you _horny_?" he asked with an amused smile. Not that he would make fun of him for that, but it was pleasant to know he could have such an effect on the boy. He kind of felt…_euphoric_ at the thought. And Hiccup was such a delight to tease, he had to admit.

Hiccup gasped quietly. "W…What?! Stupid, just sleep already, and stop fidgeting like that for the love of… aaah!"

Jack moved his hand from its former place and it was now heading slowly lower, until it rested on Hiccup's hip.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" came Jack's voice, full of grinning mischief and he was sure Hiccup sensed it. He could swear he felt him shaking.

* * *

Hiccup's hip jerked at the touch. He bit his lip and burrowed himself deeper into his pillow, with the idea of making his furious blush and the whole embarrassment of being a horny outrageous and wicked teenager disappear.

He said nothing. Grunted his answer would be a more accurate way to put it. After all, he knew he wanted it, but he wasn't going to let Jack hear it. He seemed to enjoy the situation far too much for his taste. He had a habit of hiding embarrassing feelings but around Jack now, he felt it wasn't that bad being so obvious for once. Jack laughed a little above him, a kind of laugh which teetered between amused and caring. He felt Jack's lips brushing the back of his neck, then nipping just there. Damn, he was shaking in anticipation now, and almost failed in holding back the moan that dangerously tried to escape his throat.

Then Jack's hand drifted between his legs, where it ached so badly.

Oh Gods, he was stroking it. He was relieving the gathered, stinging tension.

Hiccup was laying totally still, all his muscles tensed, his heart beating in his ears. He hated feeling so weak and submissive, but at the same time, it felt so good that he wasn't ever going to ask for it to stop. His eyes were tightly closed, his head still burried in the pillow. He was breathing heavily, doing his best not to moan too loudly with the last streak of dignity he had left.

It wasn't enough, and it started to be painful just like that. Mumbling almost imperceptibly, his voice crackled, "Jack… can you… under the clothes… please?"

And Jack kindly complied. Hiccup shivered. Jack was cold, of course he was. But it wasn't enough to override the burning heat engulfing him right now. And besides it was like the mere idea of cold had started to arouse him lately.

* * *

Jack loved making Hiccup happy. Well, he loved to make peoplehappy but with Hiccup it was more like he liked to see him moan and writhe with pleasure under his ministrations. It was gratifying and he was very pleased with himself.

He was biting and licking just behind the other boy's ear and neck, while he was taking great care of him beneath the bed covers. Hiccup didn't last long and came in a muffled scream, leaving him shaking and a little breathless.

Jack gently removed his hand from the other's pants, and gave him light kisses on the delicate skin between his shoulder and neck, waiting for him to recover.

Hiccup finally detached himself from the pillow and rolled over to face Jack. It was the first time they were looking at each other since all this started.

Jack straightened himself on an elbow and gazed at his lover between half-closed eyes, a little smirk on his face. Something meaning 'I know you feel better and you're so cute and I love you, you're welcome, don't thank me.'

Hiccup smiled back, contentment on his face, and his arms came up to encirlcle Jack's shoulders.

* * *

He was beautiful. Jack was beautiful, and Hiccup wondered for a second what he did to deserve to have him here loving him. While he was scrutinising him his mind was racing about what just happened. It was intimate and nice and hot and his heart was still beating quite fast, but he still felt nervous and disturbed about it, even if relieved and grateful – too many feelings intertwined. Something annoyed him on top of all this.

"Jack… do you want me to…" he started. He wanted to say 'return the favor' but his sentence died out as soon as he wanted to form the words. He really was uneasy with all the concept of all… _this_. Yet he didn't think he was doing anything wrong.

Jack seemed to understand what he was trying to say though.

"Nope, I'm OK. You should sleep now. Weren't you tired from your day?" he assumed with the sly, crooked smile Hiccup knew so well.

He pulled him down for a kiss, sweet at first, then passionate and a little desperate in the end. When they parted, it was just a mix of half-spoken, half-muttered words which escaped his lips.

"…Love you."


End file.
